Reawakening
by Xenovia77
Summary: Emma's always been weird around fire, and every day she feels as if she's seen these people before. It's almost as if she knew them in another life.


(Pre note: You're gonna need to have watched the other Starkid shows for this to make sense. Specifically the ones that are original stories)  
(Also weird concept but go with it)

**Reawakening**

It's the little things that remind her. She doesn't understand them, but there's a sense of Déjà vu that never quite sits right.

The first time she lights a fire as a kid, out camping with Jane. She's proud, but she's scared.

What if the fire hurts someone? What if it spreads and she can't stop it?

A duck lands by them and she can't help but feel mad. She wants the duck to leave, if it gets near the fire it'll be a disaster. She knows it in her gut. She can't explain it.

"Emma it's just a bird, what's the worst that can happen?" Her sister laughs and shoos the duck away.

"What if it's head sets on fire?"

"You've got the imagination of a…" She pauses, and Emma waits for the insult but Jane just shakes her head exasperated. "I don't even know what."

They both laugh, as if it's a joke they share but don't understand.

* * *

Emma has a fear of big animals growing up, and the dark. She wouldn't tell anyone, obviously. Life is relatively easy, typical teenage drama, typical adult shit. She gets into theatre in school and loves it, she feels like she's always been a dancer. It feels right. It makes her happy for a while, and she keeps it up for years.

Then Jane dies.

It feels like her world shuts down. What's she meant to do when the person she looked up to as a kid is gone. And she hadn't even said goodbye. Hadn't said anything to her in years.

She loses connections with dancing, and gets very big on smoking. The weird Déjà vu doesn't happen as often. The smoking helps, it distracts her till she can't remember what she wanted to ignore. She figures it must've been something about her sister.

And then she starts work at Beanies. It's awful and shitty, but it feels familiar. Once again she feels like she knows this place but she can't work out why. Zoey's jokes are Horrendous, they're funny the first time but they get old. Quickly.

She catches Nora sneaking one of the pastries at break and calls her out, Nora argues that she's testing it to make sure it tastes good. She then spits it in the trash.

Their pastries suck.

The one time she has a nice experience with either of them is when Emma exasperatedly exclaims at their 8:00 am opening that she doesn't really wanna do the work today. Zoey dissolves into a fit of laughter, quickly stopping to try and make Emma not notice. Emma notices, and she smiles privately. She doesn't know what was so funny, but it really gets her.

One day that sleazy guy from the office down the road walks in, and starts flirting with her boss. They hit it off immediately and he's back in every day, it feels like they've known eachother all their life.

Emma doesn't understand their feeling until she spots Paul.

She run her thumb over her ring finger when he walks into her work, and it feels like she's missing something. She's missing someone. She pins it down to her sister again, she's still not over it.

* * *

The Apotheosis is… Something else.

She doesn't want to listen to Paul but she has to, the look in her co-worker's eyes is enough to send her sprinting down main street. They run, side by side, trying to save the world. It feels right.

His friends are there, that sleazy guy from Beanies who seems mad that she's intruding on their group, a woman who looks as if she's constantly worried the sky's gonna fall down around her, and a dad who looks as if he couldn't hurt a fly.

What a tribe. She thinks.

And then there's Hidgens. Gifted with knowledge of the apocalypse before it happened, obsessed with the prospect of aliens, a killer signing voice even though she hates to admit it. It's frighteningly familiar. When Hidgens eventually gets overtaken by aliens she's surprisingly unsuprised.

She barely has time to dwell on the nagging voice telling her she's seen this before, as her world crumbles.

She always had fears about people she cared about dying, and all her fears come true in mere days.

She dies without understanding what her feelings were, and her last thoughts are of a husband she never got and wife she doesn't know.

* * *

Lieutenant Taz isn't one to care about Déjà vu. But it still throws her sometimes.

She's always sung, ever since she was little. But it feels wrong, it always feels wrong. She learns lyrics too fast, her crew invent funny little choreography too quickly.

She craves coffee despite her not drinking it since she was one earth. Not even good coffee either, she craves the crappy coffee her school used to serve.

She's not scared of Aliens. She's not scared of getting shot. She's scared of losing people.

She'll jump in front of a laser to protect someone she even vaguely cares about.

Once more, her tribe- No, her crew- feels all too familiar. She looks up to her Commander so much, he's the brother she always wanted. When he nearly dies it sends her spiralling, and she rages until she knows he's safe.

Everyone seems to be dealing with pain, she chalks it up to being on missions. Tootsie's stomach always hurts, Krayonder always complains about headaches, most drinks make Specs feel sick. Taz just feels heartbroken all the time. She covers it up with anger.

She'd never tell them, but she cares about her crew. She's got a soft spot for February, the girl may be an idiot, but she's got a good heart. And Megagirl, despite being the biggest asshole in the galaxy, is hot as hell. For a robot.

She feels like she should be in love with her, but not this time. "Maybe next time around" she tells herself.

She doesn't know what that means.

She prepares herself for danger when a new guy joins their team. That always spells trouble. But they'll get through it, no matter what this life throws at her. Fire, Apocalypse, a planet of Bugs.

She's not afraid of anything anymore.

There's nothing the world could hurt her with, she's been through it all.

* * *

Does Lieutenant Taz believe in Reincarnation? No. Not necessarily. God is dead, after all.

But there are so many people she feels like she's known for all her life, and further back than that. She can't help but think about it. Everytime Jr claims that the galaxy is great again. When February tells an Alien she's gonna 'kick it's head.' Everytime Tootsie talks about how his worst fear is his guts being ripped out by an alien.

There's something in her brain that fears it's all gonna end badly, it feels like it SHOULD end badly.

"This time we're gonna survive." She tells herself. And this time she believes it.

This time, she believes her happy ending is Inevitable

She shudders at the phrase. 

**Notes:**

_I originally wanted to go for Them all being reincarnated as their actors but it got too difficult when Merdith wasn't in TGWDLM so i changed it. Didn't get to use all my ideas but here's the reincarnation sets for anyone curious (some don't make sense but i was working with a weirdass concept)_

_Zazallil/ Emma)/ Taz_  
_Jemilla/ Paul/ Megagirl_  
_Keeri/ Bill/ February_  
_Schwoopsie/ Zoey/ Specs_  
_Grunt / Ted/ Bug_  
_Ducker /Mcnamara/ /Jr_  
_Molag /Jane /Up_  
_Tiblyn /Charlotte/ Tootsie_  
_Emberly / Nora/Buggette_  
_Chorn / Hidgens/ The first Starship Ranger_  
_Smelly Balls/Sam /Krayonder_


End file.
